Mathuin
The savage natives of Westmark are called Mathuin. These noble people have lived in the cold forests of Ohma's westernmost nation since before men migrated there. For centuries, they've been fighting a losing battle to maintain their ancestral home. Some have integrated into the communities of humans, but many still fight, fang and claw, to protect their livelihood. Mathuin culture puts emphasis on tribal and familial relations. "For the tribe" is a common battle cry, and a Mathuin will derive either lifelong glory or eternal shame from her tribe. Physical Description Some of the most imposing creatures on the face of Turann, Mathuin rise to an intimidating eight feet. They resemble humanoid bears, with large heads, fur-covered bodies, and fierce tooth-filled jaws. There is not much sexual dimorphism; male and female Mathuin look nearly the same on a superficial level. Their fur can be black, brown, or white, but it is always a solid color. Many of them choose to dye intricate tattoos on their fur, which they believe grants them magical defenses. Society Mathuin organize into tightly-knit tribes composed of several families. Some tribes are endogamous, but others allow their members to intermarry with members of other tribes. They are fiercely warlike; cubs are trained from a young age in the arts of battle. However, they also put a heavy emphasis on honor. Theirs is a savage sort of honor, though, and when they go into battle, they let their ferocious nature overwhelm them. Druids are at the top of Mathuin society. They serve as both religious and secular governors among the tribes. Although all tribes share this common bond, there is very little unity between them, and in ancient times, war between the tribes was commonplace. With the threat of cultural annihilation looming, many of them have put aside old differences and banded together. Some still cling to their grudges. This refusal to cooperate will be the downfall of their people. Gender roles play no part among the Mathuin. While females carry, deliver, and nurse cubs, once they are weaned, many mothers leave their cubs in the care of their fathers while they go off to war. This is due in part to the fact that there is little difference in appearance and attitude between male and female Mathuin, and partly because of their devotion to Artio. According to them, her two aspects are not human and bear, but rather male and female. Travelers in their lands will often hear a Mathuin use both gender pronouns in reference to the Great Bear. It is equally common to see a female blacksmith as a male taking care of the home. Relations Recent events have shaped the perception of Mathuin toward the humans of Westmark. By and large, they do not hate all humans (though there certainly are many who consider every one of that young race a threat), only the ones that wish to subdue them. Any attempts at negotiating a peaceful surrender of their lands are considered an insult, and a Mathuin answers insults with the blade of her axe. Dwarves hold a place of admiration among the Mathuin, who respect their ancient traditions and adherence to them. Wood elves are looked upon favorably, as they live in harmony with nature, while gold elves generally receive harsh glares and curt replies. The other races are looked at as outsiders who could never understand the Mathuin, and are treated with dignity, but not kindness. Alignment and Religion The Mathuin practice a religion similar to the Old Faith of the wood elves. They worship the spirits of the natural world, especially bear and other animal spirits, with whom they feel kinship. Their deepest reverence, however, is reserved for the goddess Artio, and she is the only deity considered worthy of worship by the Mathuin. Their society teaches honor, but emphasizes the savagery of nature. Because of this, many Mathuin are chaotic. However, they have good hearts and a respect for the circle of life, so they tend more toward good than evil. Adventurers More than any other, the Mathuin are people displaced. Most of the ancient tribes have been displaced, forcing a Mathuin diaspora across Ohma. A large portion of these Mathuin have chosen to ensure the legacy of their people by making themselves famous heroes, and have joined the League of the Silver Dragon. The vast majority of those are barbarians, but the paths of the druid, witch, and shaman are not unheard of amongst them. A small number of these adventuring Mathuin are actually dishonored outcasts, excommunicated from their tribes for conspiring with Westmark to steal Mathuin land. Of course, they'd never tell anyone that. Male Names: Adair, Conall, Girvan, Laoch, Séannan, Ruark, Tynan Female Names: Áine, Caithe, Fainche, Grian, Ríona, Séighín Pathfinder Game Rules *'+2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma.' The Mathuin are mighty and tough, but have dour attitudes after years of subjugation. *'Medium: '''Mathuin recieve no bonuses or penalties based on size *'Monstrous Humanoid''' *'Normal Speed: '''Mathuin have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Senses: Mathuin have darkvision, and can see in the dark up to 60 feet. They also have Scent. *'Natural Attacks: '''A Mathuin has a claw attack that deals 1d4 points of damage, and a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage. *'One with Nature: 'Mathuin recieve Skill Focus: Survival as a bonus feat. In addition, Survival is always a class skill for Mathuin. *'Savage Rage: A Mathuin with the 'rage' class feature, or who is affected by the rage spell, can rage for an additional 3 rounds. She is fatigued for 2 fewer rounds than normal at the end of her rage. *'Languages: '''Mathuin begin play speaking Common and Mathuin. Mathuin with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Skjald, Sylvan, and Orc. D&D 5e Game Rules As a member of the wild ursine folk of Westmark, you have certain traits as a result of your physiology and upbringing. 'Ability Score Increase. 'Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. 'Age. 'Mathuin reach maturity at age 25. A normal Mathuin lives to be 160 years old. 'Alignment. 'Mathuin are paragons of nature's ferocity, tending toward the chaotic alignment. Life is sacred to them, however, and they are often good of heart. 'Size.' Mathuin are imposing creatures, standing between 7 and 8 feet tall. They weigh upwards of 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. 'Speed.' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. 'Darkvision. 'The spirit-talker of your tribe says that Artio blessed Mathuin with the sight of their cousins, the bears. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. 'Bestial Claws. 'You have the rending claws of the bear. When you make an unarmed strike, you can roll a d3 in place of the normal damage. If you choose to roll damage in this way, you use slashing damage instead. If you have levels in the Monk class, that class's unarmed damage supercedes the damage of Bestial Claws, but you can still choose to do slashing or bludgeoning damage. 'One with Nature. 'Your inborn affinity with the natural world gives you proficiency in the Nature skill. 'Savage Rage.' If you have the Rage class feature, you can rage for 3 rounds after the normal 1 minute ends. 'Languages.''' You can speak, read, and write Common and Mathuin. The language of the bear folk is a primitive version of the language spoken by the Candon humans that now live in Westmark.